Lost Angel
by AyaChan714
Summary: What's Syaoran gonna do when he loses the love of his life? remeber to R


This is my first CCS fic, so don't hurt me plz!!! *hides in the corner* I don't own CCS, those lucky ladies of clamp do…oh well….

"__" = talking

'__' = thinking

*~___~* = flashback

---____--- = location change

Now on with the story!!

____________________________________

A soft sigh escaped from Syaoran as he lay on the bed. His once happy amber eyes were now shadowed with sadness and pain.

"Sakura…" he whispered softly, eyes slowly moving to face a picture on his desk. He smiled a sad smile and held back tears. In the picture, Syaoran stood hugging an auburn haired girl with sparkling, emerald eyes.

****

*~flashback~*

"Hey Sakura," a 20 year old Syaoran said, glancing over at the two giggling girls sitting on a blanket, "do you think I could drag you away from Tomoyo for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Kay, I'll be there in a sec!" Sakura replied and turned to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, now's your chance to have some alone time with Eriol," she said with a wink, causing Tomoyo to blush a bright shade of red.

"Sakura-chan! You know I don't like him like that!" Tomoyo said, very embarrassed.

"Uh huh……right….." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Really!" Tomoyo said, making Sakura laugh.

"Sakura, you coming, or am I gonna have to talk to myself?" Syaoran shouted from where he was standing, while the wind lightly blew his hair around his face. Sakura smiled and ran over to him, taking his hand lightly in her own.

  
With Syaoran in the lead, they headed to a grassy hill that had a beautiful view of the lake. A rainbow of reds, yellows and oranges of the sunset reflected off the water, causing Sakura to stare in awe.

"Oh Syaoran…its wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed, looking up into his amber eyes and giving him a warm smile. Syaoran held her emerald gaze and pulled her into a warm embrace. She rested her head on his chest and wished this moment would never end.

"Sakura…" he whispered while stroking her silky hair affectionately.

"Hmm…?" She looked up, a bit curious.

"Will…..will you marry me?" Syaoran stuttered. Sakura's eyes widened, and she stood there speechless. The silence started to make Syaoran nervous. '_Why wont she answer..?_'

The silence was finally broken with a soft "Yes," and happy, tear-filled eyes looking into his own.

'_She said yes!!_' he exclaimed mentally, as he grabbed her waist and spun her around in excitement, causing Sakura to giggle at his enthusiasm. Syaoran set her back on the ground and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

****

*~End flashback~*

Syaoran tore his eyes away from the picture and sat up slowly. He drudgingly pulled himself off the bed and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. After debating on what to make for a few minutes, he decided and gathered all the needed supplies. 

He stood at the stove, silently cooking himself some pancakes. Once they were finished, he set them on a plate and went over to the table

He set the table for one and brought over his food. He took a seat and started to eat. Occasionally he would look up from his pancakes to the empty chair across from his.

'_It was her chair…_'

****

*~Flashback~*

"Mmm….this is good," Sakura said before sticking another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. "Maybe you should cook more often." Syaoran blushed slightly at her comment.

"Its not that good. Your cooking is much better then mine." Sakura laughed.

"What about those brownies I made last week, huh? You looked like you were ready to die after eating just one of them!" she exclaimed playfully.

"Actually," Syaoran smirked, before taking another bite of his food, "I wanted to die after just one bite."

"What!?" Syaoran looked up at the now angry girl hovering above him. She glared at him with fire in her eyes, gripping onto her knife tightly.

"Um…..I was just kidding?" a very nervous Syaoran replied, causing Sakura to giggle. Now he was confused. "Wha…?"

"I was only kidding," a giggling sakura told the very confused boy.

"Oh…" Syaoran got an evil glint in his eyes, which Sakura didn't notice until it was too late. The next thing she knew, he had pinned her on the ground. "Time for some payback."

"Eep!" sakura tried to free herself from his gentle, but tight grip. He smirked and started to tickle her causing her to laugh uncontrollably while trying to get away.

After a few minutes, he stopped with his torture and smiled down at her. He kissed her softly and released his grip.

"I love you Syaoran…"

****

*~End flashback~*

"I love you too sakura…" Syaoran whispered in a course voice before standing up to clean the table.

Once he finished, he went into the living room. He plopped himself onto a dark green sofa with a soft thud, and closed his eyes as he leaned back. After a long while he turned and pulled two items out of a drawer next to the sofa. 

He placed the larger item on the table and examined the other. It was a small, silver ring. '_Sakura's wedding ring…_' he thought sadly, watching the small, pink gems sparkle in the light. He slipped it onto his pinky before looking over at the other item. Carefully he lifted it off the table and closed his eyes once again.

****

*~Flashback~*

Syaoran was laying on the sofa, watching tv, when the phone started to ring. He stood up and headed towards the phone. '_Maybe its Sakura calling to say she's staying the night at Tomoyo's tonight._'

"Hello?" he said, putting the phone to his ear. To his surprise, a gruff voice answered.

"Is this the Li residence?"

"Yes it is, can I help you?"

"I regret to inform you that there has been an accident involving your wife and-" Syaoran cut the man off.

"What? That can't be right," he said, starting to panic. '_Sakura!_' he mentally cried out.

"Sir, your wife, Li Sakura, is at the Bellflower Hospital in critical condition." the man stated, making Syaoran suddenly feel weak.

"I'll be right there…" Syaoran said before hanging up the phone and rushing over to the hospital.

---at the hospital---

Syaoran quickly parked and ran inside to the front desk to find out what room she was in. '_Room 401_,' he thought running into the elevator and pressing the button. When the doors slid open, he immediately rushed out towards the Critical Care Unit. He found her room and took a deep breath before opening the door.

There, on the bed, was his Sakura, looking small and weak. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines and had bandages everywhere. As he stood there, staring in shock, someone came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran turned and saw a doctor.

"What happened?" Syaoran whispered to the doctor.

"It…there was a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver, and her car flipped. We were surprised that she survived the crash, but…." The doctor paused, making Syaoran tense.

"But what?" he asked weakly after a moment.

"She's not going to make it……I'm sorry." At the doctor's words, Syaoran could feel his heart rip in two.

"There….There's nothing you can do…?" he asked weakly. The doctor looked down and shook his head.

"The best thing to do right now is to be by her side….we aren't sure how much longer she can last…" 

Syaoran nodded and entered the room, and walked up to sakura's bed. He gently took her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

"Syao….Syaoran..?" Sakura said softly, as she opened her eyes. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was I was driving home, when suddenly I saw these bright lights…then….then…I don't know…." 

Syaoran held back his tears and stroked her hair with his free hand. Sakura looked around the room in a daze and realized where she was, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh god….I'm in the hospital?" She asked, looking at Syaoran through her blurred vision. He nodded at her, but didn't say a word. That's when sakura knew something was wrong. She tried to sit up, but when doing so she felt immense pain.

He watched her with clouded-over eyes, and bit his lip. '_Should I tell her that she's gonna die?_' He saw her cringe in pain and kissed her forehead.

The room was silent as Syaoran stroked her hair and she sat there clinging onto his hand. As time progressed, she could slowly feel herself getting weaker. She turned towards Syaoran and gave him a weak, yet heartwarming smile. 

"Syaoran?" He looked down at her and forced a weak smile.

"Yes Cherry Blossom?" he said, tightening his grip on her cool hand.

"I feel so tired, but I don't want to go to sleep….I'm scared that I might not wake back up….I just feel so weak…." she told him as she fought to keep her now dull emerald eyes open.

"Shh….its ok…I'm here.." he whispered sadly. He stood there watching as her life was slowly slipping away, and there was nothing her could do to stop it.

"I….I love you…Syaoran…." she whispered as her eyes slowly started to close.

"I love you too Sakura, and I always will…" She smiled up at him one last time as the last of her life slipped away.

****

*~End flashback~*

Syaoran held the second item he had pulled out in his carefully and he sighed. He had made up his mind, and there was no going back now.

He looked at the gun in his hands, and checked to make sure it was loaded. Once he was sure, he placed it to his temple, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'_I'll see you soon Sakura…_' he thought, pulling the trigger.

_______________________________________

Well that's it…..I hope you enjoyed this, even though it is a bit depressing….

Oh well….remember to review!! I would love you forever!!!

(on another note, I'll be updating my other stories soon plus adding a new one…..sry for the lack of updates…I have been very busy and crap keeps coming up.)


End file.
